1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillation control apparatus for an oscillation type vehicle in which a front frame for supporting a front wheel and being provided with a driver's seat and a rear frame for supporting a pair of right and left rear wheels are connected through a joint mechanism to make possible relative oscillation of both the frames to right and left.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in such an oscillation type vehicle, a so-called Neidhart damper is installed on the joint mechanism which when the vehicle turns, allows the front frame to oscillate in a turning direction whilst normally imparting to the front frame a self-standing force.
In the aforesaid oscillation type vehcile, in the early stage of tilting, the spring force of the Neidhart damper is set to be small so that the front frame may be easily tilted while in the latter stage of tilting, the aforesaid spring force is set to be large. Because of this, within the small range of the angle of tilting of the front frame, flutter of the rear frame due to the unevenness of the road surface is liable to occur. When the spring force of the Neidhart damper is strengthened to solve this difficulty, the tilting property of the front frame is easily impaired.